Dr. Claw
Dr. Claw is the mysterious leader and founder of the evil organization "MAD". As always, he wants to take over the world and destroy Gadget. This time he has help from his nephew, Talon. As always, his face is never shown. Unlike all of Claw's other animated appearances, he isn't as malicious, or as cruel or as evil as he used to be, and seems almost as incompetent as Gadget, even though he stil retains a certain evilness and cruelty that characterizes him. History 1999 Movie Prior to meeting the Hundred Acre Crew, he was once the renowned billionaire Sanford Scolex, and the CEO of Scolex Industries, which specialized in the development of robotics. He notably worked with Artemis Bradford on what would eventually become the Gadget program, the project that would ultimately lead to the creation of his greatest nemesis, Inspector Gadget. After a falling out with his partner, however, Scolex soon decided to steal the robotic foot that Bradford was working on using a small group of robots. During the robbery, he killed Bradford and seriously injured then-security guard John Brown, blowing up the latter and his car with an exploding cigar. He did not come out of this unscathed, however, as a bowling ball on John's car was launched into the air, falling through the sunroof of Scolex's limo and crushing his left hand. Scolex then had the hand surgically removed and replaced with a robotic claw. From this, he soon embraced the alias of "Claw", and sought to use the same type of technology that the Gadget program was using to create an army of robotic soldiers with which he'd rule the world. After discovering that John Brown was chosen to become the first subject of the Gadget Program, he soon decided to attend the gala at which he would be introduced to the world as Inspector Gadget. There, he convinced Dr. Brenda Bradford, the daughter of his old colleague, to work for Scolex Industries, which granted him access to the advanced technology that came with the Gadget Program. With this new knowledge, he created a robotic duplicate of John that he called RoboGadget, which he then unleashed upon the city of Riverton to discredit the real Gadget, whom he later captured and attempted to shut down. What Claw hadn't counted on, however, was that Brenda Bradford, Gadget's niece Penny Brown, the Gadgetmobile, and the Hundred Acre Crew would successfully revive Gadget, who not only defeated RoboGadget in a fight, but also pursued him with his helicopter hat. When Claw tried to escape with Brenda, Gadget thwarted his plan by hitting the red button on his claw, which then caused him to destroy his helicopter's controls. Fortunately, Claw himself was able to bail out and survive the crash, ultimately landing in the Gadgetmobile, who detained him in a cage while Penny and his former minion Sykes provided enough evidence to incriminate him with not only the creation of RoboGadget, but also the theft of the Foot and the murder of Artemis Bradford. He was then arrested, but not before he vowed revenge on Gadget and his friends, telling them he'd get them "next time". Trivia *Dr. Claw, alongside with his nephew, Talon will face against Emerl & his friends in Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series. *Dr. Claw is voiced by Martin Roach, while in the 1999 live-action Disney film he is played Rupert Everett. And in the 2003 sequel to the Disney movie, he was played by Tony Martin. Dr._George_Claw.jpg|Dr. Claw Revealed!! Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Uncles Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Masterminds Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Urban Threats Category:Possessor Category:Dictators Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnappers Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tricksters Category:Singing characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Greedy characters Category:Thieves Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopaths Category:Disney characters Category:Disney villains Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Characters played by Rupert Everett Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:The Little Robots' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains